The present invention relates to lawn swings and, in particular, to a free standing swing having a support platform adapted to permit access by wheelchair bound users.
A popular past time of the elderly, and not so elderly, is to leisurely enjoy the outdoors from the seat of a lawn swing. Depending upon circumstance and availability, a variety of swings exist. Some consist of a rope or chain, which is supported from a dwelling or tree, and is attached to a seat. The seat may be a tire, a board or a bench and can support one or more users.
A variety of free standing swings also exist which can simultaneously support a number of users. Various swings of this type are constructed of woven wicker, slatted wood and logs. One swing of this latter type which is constructed of durable and long lasting materials and which bears resemblance to the subject invention is shown at U.S. Pat. No. Des 366,156.
Although the foregoing swings accommodate a broad cross section of users from infants to adults, the swings do not accommodate the infirm, handicapped or elderly, especially individuals bound to wheelchairs. These persons are able to access such swings only with difficulty and must transfer to the available bench seat. An attendant normally must assist the user and straps or restraints may have to be used to secure the user to the swing.
To overcome the foregoing deficiencies, the free standing swing of the invention was developed to provide a ramp assembly by which wheelchair users may gain access to a swing. The user is thereby able to access the swing without unnecessary difficulty, without additional restraints and without the need of outside attendants. The ramp also provides a safety restraint during use of the swing.